The eyes which can say anything
by Americus
Summary: Jarods Eltern wurden ermordet. Von...


| |Rechtliche Hinweise: Die folgenden Charaktere der Serie "the | | |pretender" sind das Eigentum von MTM, TNT und NBC Productions.| | |Ich verfolge keine finanziellen Interessen, die | | |Veröffentlichung dieser Story dient ausschließlich zur | | |Unterhaltung anderer Fans. | | |Anmerkung: Emily, Jarods Schwester ist in dieser Story erst | | |12. Klingt komisch, aber passte grad irgendwie so. | | |Inhalt: Sehr, sehr traurig kann ich nur sagen. | | |The eyes which can say anything | | |(Autor: Jasmin) | | | | | |Langsam ging Jarod durch die dunklen Straßen von San | | |Francisco. Seine Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt. Die dunklen | | |Gestalten die ihm hier nachts entgegenkamen erkannte er nur | | |noch in schemenhaften Umrissen. Wieso? Wieso hatten sie das | | |getan? Wieso konnten sie ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen? | | |Jetzt war der Pretender schon so lange auf der Flucht und | | |hatte endlich erreicht was er wollte. Er hatte seine Familie | | |gefunden. Er war glücklich. Doch wie üblich wurde Jarods neu | | |gewonnener Frohsinn vom Centre zerstört. Zusammengeschlagen | | |wie ein nutzloses etwas. Nur Emily, sie war ihm geblieben. | | |Jarods kleine Schwester war doch erst 12 und ihre eigentlich | | |kurze Lebensgeschichte steigerte sich mit ihrem zarten Alter | | |bereits von null auf hundert. Nun floh Jarod nicht mehr | | |alleine vor dem Centre. Emily ging mit ihm. Er hatte sich die | | |Aufgabe gestellt sie zu beschützen und für sie dazusein. Denn | | |würde das Centre sie erwischen...dann...Jarod wollte sich den | | |Rest nicht ausmalen. Er wollte sich auch nicht an den Moment | | |vor ein paar Tagen erinnern. Und doch schossen die Bilder wie | | |Blitze durch seinen Kopf. Sie quälten ihn. Wie Emilys und | | |seine Eltern dalagen. Kaltblütig von Lyle ermordet. Und dann | | |haben sie sie Jarod nicht mal beerdigen lassen. Als er sie | | |endlich fand hätte er vor Glück die ganze Welt umarmen können.| | |Und nun? Was war ihm geblieben? Gut, er wusste jetzt wer er | | |war. Doch er hatte keine Chance gehabt seine Eltern richtig | | |kennen zu lernen. Von seiner Familie war ihm nur noch seine | | |Schwester geblieben. Und Ethan. Aber weiß Gott, wo er war. Nun| | |ging sie wieder los, die Menschenjagd war eröffnet. Warum | | |wollte ihn das Centre wieder? War es nur weil er ein Pretender| | |war? Gott, manchmal hasste er seine Fähigkeiten. Wieso konnte | | |er kein potenzieller Pretender sein? Nein, er musste schon als| | |ein solcher geboren worden sein. Irgendwann, irgendwann wird | | |er das Centre für all ihre Taten bluten lassen. Irgendwann. | | |Doch er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er mit | | |einer jungen Frau zusammenstieß. Durch die von Tränen | | |verschmierten Augen erkannte er sie nicht. Er sah erst nicht | | |mal auf. Nein, Jarod fraß seine ganze Trauer in sich rein. | | |Erst als die Person ihn mit sanftmütiger Stimme ansprach | | |blickte er sie überrascht und geschockt gleichzeitig an: "Hey | | |Jarod! Steh auf, bitte!", waren ihre Worte. Sie nahm ihn | | |vorsichtig an der Schulter und wollte ihn hochziehen. Doch | | |Jarod wich zurück und meinte ärgerlich: "Parker! Wieso können | | |sie mich jetzt nicht mal in Ruhe lassen. Reicht ihnen das | | |nicht das sie mir jetzt auch noch meine Familie genommen | | |haben!", irgendwie musste er ihr das vorwerfen, obwohl er | | |wusste das sie nichts damit zu tun hatte. Er wollte einfach | | |diese verdammte Wut auf das Centre loslassen. Auch mit Syd | | |hatte er schon einige Tage nicht mehr telefoniert. Parker hob | | |beschwichtigend die Hände und redete weiter: "Jarod, ich will | | |ihnen nichts tun. Ich will ihnen nur sagen das ich ihre Eltern| | |an einem kleinen wunderschönen Ort an einem See beerdigen habe| | |lassen. Nur Syd, Broots und ich kennen den Ort. Und jetzt auch| | |sie! Viel Glück!", somit gab sie ihm einen Zettel und | | |verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Was war den das | | |eben? Parker? Ihm helfen? Mit zittrigen Händen und immer noch | | |am Boden sitzend öffnete er die zusammengefaltete Notiz. | | |Sollte er seiner Jägerin vertrauen? Einerseits würden Emily | | |und er bestimmt gern dort hingehen, sofern Parker nicht | | |gelogen hat, anderseits könnten sie dem Centre in die Hände | | |laufen wenn sie gelogen hat. Aber ihre Augen. Sie waren so | | |voller Mitleid. Trotzdem war es riskant, alles was mit dem | | |Centre zu tun hatte war riskant. Aber er wollte das Risiko | | |eingehen. Jarod wollte nach Hause, nur noch nach Hause. Doch | | |ein Zuhause hatte er nie gehabt. Er wollte zu seiner | | |Schwester. Gleich morgen früh würden sie das Grab | | |aufsuchen.... | | |Immer wieder sah Jarod auf die genaue Wegbeschreibung des | | |Zettels. Die Sonne schien auf den See, und gab der umgebenen | | |Welt die Wärme zurück, welche sie durch die morgendliche Kälte| | |verlor. Kaum auszuhalten. Ganz im Gegensatz aller Erwartungen | | |quengelte Emily trotz des langen Fußmarsches nicht. Er war | | |stolz auf sie. Stolz darauf das sie so tapfer war. Und endlich| | |waren sie da. Es war ein schlichter Grabstein. Anscheinend | | |hatte ihn Parker gewählt. Allerdings wäre Jarod lieber selber | | |auch bei der Beerdigung dabeigewesen. Beide knieten sich vor | | |dem Grab nieder. Jarod sah zu Emily. Ihr liefen schon ein paar| | |Tränen über die Wangen. Sie legte die selbstgepflückten Blumen| | |nieder. Jarod sah sie an und wischte ihr zärtlich ein paar | | |Tränen weg: "Alles in Ordnung, meine Kleine?", erkundigte er | | |sich liebevoll. Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung. Aber alleine | | |schon diese Frage ließ die Kleine dazu veranlassen das sie | | |Jarod schluchzend um den Hals fiel: "Ich vermisse sie so, | | |Jarod!", jammerte sie leise hervor. Der Pretender antwortete | | |nichts drauf. Er fühlte sich so schuldig am Schicksal seiner | | |Familie. Wäre er nie geboren...dann, dann könnten sie doch ein| | |ganz normales Leben führen. Er antwortete nichts darauf und | | |ohne es zu wollen bahnten sich auch bei ihm ein paar Tränen | | |über die Wangen. Er drückte seine kleine Schwester leicht weg | | |und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Die langen Haare ließen ihr | | |Gesicht noch schmaler erscheinen. "Weißt du meine Süße. Sie | | |sind zwar nicht mehr bei uns, aber doch werden sie ewig in | | |unseren Herzen weiterleben!" Sie nickte tapfer. Plötzlich | | |hörten sie hinter ihnen eine Stimme die den Pretender | | |zusammenzucken ließ: "Das hat Catherine Parker auch immer | | |gesagt!", diese Stimme passte nur zu einem, zu Syd. Er leitete| | |damals das Pretender Projekt und doch war er als einziger | | |immer wie ein Vater für Jarod gewesen. All die dreißig Jahre. | | |Emily wusste das Syd ihnen nichts tat und so wandte sie sich | | |wieder dem Grab zu während Jarod aufstand und ein wenig | | |trotzig antwortete: "Was willst du hier?" Bevor der alte Mann | | |etwas darauf erwidern konnte fuhr der verärgerte Pretender | | |fort: "Ihr habt uns alles genommen. Unsere Eltern. Sieh sie | | |dir an...", er deutete auf seine "Kleine": "...sie ist erst | | |zwölf und hat durch euch ihre Eltern verloren!" Erst jetzt | | |ließ er seinen früheren "Mentor" zu Wort kommen: "Jarod, du | | |musst mir glauben, ich hab davon nichts gewusst!" "Oh, klar. | | |Bei euch weiß doch echt keiner was. Aber eins wisst ihr was | | |ihr mir immer vorbehalten habt. Warum jagt ihr mich, ist es | | |nur weil ich ein Pretender bin?", er geriet immer mehr in | | |Rage: "Ihr habt mir wirklich alles genommen. Und solltet ihr | | |Emily in die Finger kriegen...dann Sydney, dann kann ich für | | |nichts mehr garantieren!" Sydney überlegte was Jarods traurige| | |Augen damit sagen wollten. Diesmal war das Centre zu weit | | |gegangen. Doch waren das überhaupt noch traurige Augen? Diese | | |Augen zeigten doch viel mehr den puren Hass der ihn ihm | | |steckte. Es war der pure Hass der sich über alles stellte, | | |alles in dem Pretender verdrängte. Sogar die | | |Vater-Sohn-Beziehung zwischen Syd und ihm. Sydney wollte sich | | |die weitere Zukunft seines Schützlings nicht wirklich | | |vorstellen. Entweder wird Lyle Emily in die Finger kriegen, | | |was er selber aber nicht glaubte, und Jarod würde ausrasten, | | |total kirre werden und im Centre wahrscheinlich ein | | |riesengroßes Blutbad verursachen, zudem mehr oder weniger auch| | |Sydney dazugehören wird oder die Menschenjagd ging weiter, | | |Jarod und Emily auf der Flucht und das Centre immer viel zu | | |wenig Schritte hinter ihnen. Syd versuchte einzulenken. Das | | |hatte er von diesem Gespräch eigentlich nicht erwartet: | | |"Jarod, ich kann deine Trauer....". "Ist das Wort "verstehen"?| | |Ist es das was du sagen wolltest? Wie war es den damals als | | |ihr mir erzählt habt das meine angeblichen Eltern bei einem | | |Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben kamen. Konntet ihr meine Trauer da | | |auch verstehen!", Jarod wurde schon ein wenig ausfallend. | | |"Jarod...", begann Syd. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände: "Nein | | |Syd, diesmal nicht. Ihr seid zu weit gegangen!". Er drehte | | |sich um und blickte nicht zurück. Sydney sah den beiden lange | | |nach, als sie den See entlang weggingen. Eine Träne bahnte | | |sich den Weg über seine linke Wange. Er hatte seinen Sohn | | |verloren... | | |The End | | | | 


End file.
